


living dreams in fluorescent lights

by Lire_Casander



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Goodbyes, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of Collapsing Buildings, Mentions of Relapsing, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: snippets of owen and michelle’s life together, 100-200 words at a time
Relationships: Michelle Blake/Owen Strand
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. catch fire and wash over you like the sun

**Author's Note:**

> title from _close as strangers_ by 5 seconds of summer
> 
> each chapter will feature its own warnings, although they are all listed above
> 
> written for [owelle week 2020](https://owelleweek.tumblr.com/post/629461499597012992/owelle-week-2020) over at tumblr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> michelle wasn’t counting on buttercup to start barking his heart out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from _catch fire_ by 5 seconds of summer
> 
> no warnings apply
> 
> written for [owelle week 2020](https://owelleweek.tumblr.com/post/629461499597012992/owelle-week-2020) **day 1: favorite scene in the firehouse + “this is exactly what it looks like” + fun**

When she sneaked into Owen’s quarters to steal something more than a few kisses, Michelle wasn’t counting on Buttercup to start barking his heart out, causing them to fall off the bed, tangled together in a heap of flesh and bones.

Alarmed by the noise, TK promptly shows up, halting on the threshold with an amused gleam in his green eyes.

“This is exactly what it looks like,” Owen announces at his son’s lifted eyebrow.

“I don’t want to know,” TK retorts, pursing his lips in a thin line.

Michelle just prays for the ground to open and swallow her.


	2. fix these broken pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> collapsing buildings are definitely _not_ anyone’s favorite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from _broken pieces_ by 5 seconds of summer
> 
> mentions of collapsing buildings
> 
> written for [owelle week 2020](https://owelleweek.tumblr.com/post/629461499597012992/owelle-week-2020) **day 2: favorite scene in the field + “please be careful” + suspense**

Collapsing buildings are definitely _not_ anyone’s favorite, but Owen squares his shoulders when the time comes for his team to face the music. He organizes the work — he sends TK and Judd inside, he trusts Paul and Marjan and Mateo with crowd control and watering down the façade, and only then he saunters towards Michelle’s team. The three of them are ready to jump into action.

“Please, be careful,” Michelle tells him, leaning in to peck him on the lips — a sweet gesture that warms him up. Her fingers wrap around his wrist. “Come back to me.”

“Always,” he promises.


	3. my feelings get the best of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> owen can tell michelle’s had one too many drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from _when you walk away_ by 5 seconds of summer
> 
> drunk!michelle, suggestion
> 
> written for [owelle week 2020](https://owelleweek.tumblr.com/post/629461499597012992/owelle-week-2020) **day 3: owelle flirting + “it’s been a long day, why don’t we help each other unwind?” + sexy**

Owen can tell Michelle’s had one too many drinks when she leans heavily against him, hand still holding her half-empty glass, and stage-whispers, “It’s been a long day, why don’t we help each other unwind?” as though it’s only them at the bar and not their whole teams.

“I think you’ve had enough for tonight,” he states. “Let’s go home.”

“To unwind?” she says suggestively, eliciting laughs from everyone at their table. TK makes gagging sounds, Carlos snickering beside him.

“If you’re a good girl, there will be _tons_ of unwinding,” he whispers to her.

TK’s groan follows them outside.


	4. love me after midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when michelle moved to new york, she wasn’t expecting to fall through the cracks of the big city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from _midnight_ by 5 seconds of summer
> 
> alternate universe
> 
> written for [owelle week 2020](https://owelleweek.tumblr.com/post/629461499597012992/owelle-week-2020) **day 4: future/au + “i remember kissing you, why do i remember kissing you?” + future/au**

When Michelle moved to New York, she wasn’t expecting to fall through the cracks of the big city. Her job as a paramedic for Station 252 is exciting, but she still feels like a stranger.

She doesn’t usually go out with the rest of the crew, and that’s why she feels disoriented when she wakes up to an unknown room with the lingering effects of a hangover attacking her. Besides her, there’s the unmistakable weight of someone sleeping soundly. When she looks over and recognizes Owen Strand, bits and pieces of the night before come back to her.

She remembers drinking way too much. She remembers exchanging glances with Owen. She remembers dancing with him — slow, slow, _slower_.

She remembers doing much more than dancing.

Captain Strand stirs and wakes up to her panicking.

“I remember kissing you, why do I remember kissing you?” she starts, sliding further away from him.

“I’d daresay, we did much more than just kissing, Blake,” he says with a slow smirk, patting the bed next to him. “Come back here, the bed’s growing cold without you.”

Despite her best judgement, she slides back close to him, allowing Owen to pull her closer to him.


	5. only built to fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when he looks up, he sees himself reflected on michelle’s eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from _easier_ by 5 seconds of summer
> 
> mentions of cancer, mentions of relapsing, angst
> 
> written for [owelle week 2020](https://owelleweek.tumblr.com/post/629461499597012992/owelle-week-2020) **day 5: favorite scene at the bar + “should you be drinking that much?” + angst**

Owen is staring blankly at his drink. Around him, the crowd is cheering at someone line dancing in the middle of the dance floor, but he’s feeling detached from everything and everyone. His crew has scattered throughout the honky-tonk bar; he doesn’t think TK stayed even for five minutes after Officer Reyes showed up wearing a way too tight baby blue shirt. But he’s alone at the table, drinking away his worries.

“Should you really be drinking that much?” he hears. When he looks up, he sees himself reflected on Michelle’s eyes. His girlfriend flops down beside him.

“I don’t care,” he mutters.

“Well, I do,” she states, snatching the glass out of his hands. “This is just a bump in the road.”

“I _relapsed_ , Michelle, and I couldn’t even tell my son.” He can hear himself slurring a bit as he tries to grab his drink back.

“And the doctors said it would be fine in the end,” Michelle reassures him. “I get it, you’re scared. But we’re here for you.”

“For real?” he asks, hating the hope rising in his voice.

“Yeah. We’re a team, remember?”

He sags against her, finally allowing someone to take care of him.


	6. every single wish we ever made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> michelle has never met anyone like owen strand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from _amnesia_ by 5 seconds of summer
> 
> hurt/comfort
> 
> written for [owelle week 2020](https://owelleweek.tumblr.com/post/629461499597012992/owelle-week-2020) **day 6: favorite conversation + “do you want to talk about it?” + hurt/comfort**

Michelle has never met anyone like Owen Strand — charismatic and compassionate and a true leader and handsome. All the things Billy wasn’t.

That’s why she never expected to find him slumped against the table in the kitchen area, mug in hand, looking like he’s holding the weight of the world on his shoulders.

“D’you want to talk about it?” she asks.

He shakes his head — wary and weary and _gorgeous_. 

“Maybe we can’t fix the world tonight,” she muses. “But we can keep each other company.”

There’s a flicker of _something_ in his eye when she sits next to him.


	7. tell me that i’ll see you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> owen is hugging michelle so tight that it’s becoming hard to breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from _kiss me kiss me_ by 5 seconds of summer
> 
> mentions of goodbyes
> 
> written for [owelle week 2020](https://owelleweek.tumblr.com/post/629461499597012992/owelle-week-2020) **day 7: free choice**

Owen is hugging Michelle so tight that it’s becoming hard to breathe, but she doesn’t want to let go either. “I’m going to miss you so much.”

“I’m going to miss you too, Owen,” she mutters back, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. “But this is what I need to do.”

“I know.” Owen takes a step back and wipes a tear off her cheek, ignoring the wetness on his own face. “Promise me you’ll call?”

“This isn’t the end, Owen,” she promises. “Just a little detour. I’ll be back.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

“I count on it.”


End file.
